The Devil at Work
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: The Seymour family is keeping secrets.


**The Devil at Work**

**Summary:** The Seymour family is hiding something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, just the plot.

It hadn't taken long for the Seymour's to rise to power. Jane used every ploy available to convince the king Anne was not his true wife. She employed ever tactic Anne had used when Henry had first noticed her; refusing his gifts, playing on his desires. Jane had also led Henry to believe she was pure and innocent and without guile.

Charles was surprised when Henry had begun his witch-hunt for Anne. He was thrilled to see her fall from her place of power, but he had his doubts. It all seemed too coincidental to him, but he did start to look into the rumors circulating the court about the Queen. What he discovered shocked him to the core. The more he uncovered the more doubt filled his being.

Queen Anne was once more with child, however she wanted to be certain before she made the announcement to Henry and the rest of the court. It was true; Henry's passion and love for had begun to dwindle since the loss of their son, but this pregnancy was her saving grace.

Anne was different from most women, she was educated, and she had received an education that could rival a Kings. She had made a mistake the first time around, behaving as though she was still courting the king and could say what she believed and behave as she had before her marriage. Now, she knew better. She had another chance, a chance to make amends and right all the wrongs she had made, to change this for the good of the people.

This time, as much as it may pain her, she would remain silent. She would allow the affairs with her ladies and of the women at court. She do whatever she could to deliver a healthy son for the good of England.

After having received the news from the midwife, Anne set out for Henry's apartments.

She arrived outside his quarters and paused for a moment to collect herself at seeing the guards, she knew without a doubt, he was likely in the company of the whore, Jane Seymour. Anne took a deep breath and ordered the guards to stand aside and open the door.

Anne entered Henry's rooms and immediately noted Jane's presence but looked directly into Henry's eyes as if there were no one else in the room but them.

"When you have a moment Husband, I have some wonderful news to share with you." Anne calmly stated. With that she curtseyed, turned and left the room.

Of everything she had learned during her tenure at court, she knew Henry could not take not knowing something, even the most unimportant detail could make him stop whatever he was doing in order to find out.

And she didn't have to wait long. Only minutes after entering her apartments and taking a seat did Henry burst through her doors. He ordered Anne's ladies to leave. Once they were alone, Anne looked at Henry, her face a mask of indifference.

"What is it you had need to tell me, wife?" Henry asked as calmly as he could.

"I am with child, Henry."

Henry was filled with warring emotions; he was thrilled because this could be the son he had long awaited for, the son Anne had promised him early in their courting but also a sadness. He wouldn't be able to end his marriage and take Jane as his wife, not while she was pregnant and if she gave him a son he would not be rid of her. However, he let his joy of a son take hold.

That evening, Henry announced to the court the coming child. The news was met with mixed emotions. Many were unsure how to take the news, but there was a small faction that was thrilled, especially the Howards and Boleyn's.

The weeks passed and as always rumors were traveling fast. There were several members of the court that would do anything to de-throne Anne, but the promise of a prince out weighed any desire to remove Anne. The English people knew that England needed a prince, no matter who the mother was, they would accept Anne's son if only to prevent civil war from ravaging the country.

Jane, however was upset and left is a limbo of sorts. Many whispered how she and her family would benefit if anything should befall the Queen and prince, but also that if something were to happen to the Queen, the Seymour family would be among the first suspects.

The news of the Queens pregnancy spread fast and the people of England and members of the court were curious to knew the fate of Jane and the Seymour's.

Since the Queen was once more with child and Jane's involvement with her previous miscarriage, all members of the court wanted to see what the King would do. As yet, nothing had changed concerning the Seymour's. Some even went so far as to claim the Queen was ignoring the kings' behavior.

One truth was spread through out the court as soon as the pregnancy was announced, it was the Kings child and no one could dispute that fact. While Henry might have been angry with and even less loving toward Anne, he still visited her bed every night. Some speculated the reason he visited Anne's chambers was because Jane would not yield to him, others thought the King was simply enamored with the Queen once more.

The Seymour's began to loose favor with the court as it seemed the Boleyn's were once again rising to the top. The real issue for them was Jane. As long as the King had an interest in her, Anne's position as Queen would be in jeopardy.

But the Seymour's had more secrets than anyone could have guessed.

Jane and her brothers had committed the gravest of crimes in all of Christendom, many times, and now she was with child. Her brothers' child. They had had a plan. They would arrange for the king to take Jane to his bed and convince him the child was his. Only now that plan was starting to become impossible. The Queens pregnancy was progressing smoothly and without any problems and the King spent every moment not consumed by matters of state with her.

Jane was soon going to be to far gone and the Seymour's would lose everything. She had to find her way into the kings' bed as quickly as she could. While Henry could not marry her due to the Queens pregnancy, if she was able to convince him he was the father, then that child and her family would be honored. But the main hindrance was the king was now spending more time with the Queen and less time with Jane, thus making it near impossible to draw him to her bed.

Henry was at a loss of what to do. He wanted Jane but his feelings and desires for Anne were once more consuming his heart. He was positive that Anne's pregnancy was a sign from God, telling him that Anne was his true wife and she would bear him a son to be proud of. God was telling Henry this was his second chance.

Henry was walking in the garden with Charles speaking of the pregnancy and what it meant.

"This time Charles, this time I will get a son. This is a sign from God that Anne is my true wife. It will be different this time."

Charles looked at him with curiosity, but remembered the true reason he had asked to speak to Henry. The rumors and suspicions he had. "Your Majesty? I have heard whispers in the court. There is a secret being kept by the Seymour's and Mistress Jane."

"What kind of rumors, Charles?"

"I have not yet discovered the full details, but I felt that you needed to be aware that something is going on. Something that is not right."

"I thank you Charles. I want you to find out everything you can."

"Of Course, Your Majesty." Charles took his leave to begin his search. He had been surprised when Anne's pregnancy was announced, considering all of the complaints Henry had made where Anne was concerned. As this pregnancy was progressing without problems, Charles knew that if she delivered a healthy son, there was no chance Henry would set her aside. All of Europe would accept she was Queen. But if Henry was happy then there was nothing to be done.

As much as Charles might despise Anne, he knew what he loss of a child felt like and would not wish that upon anyone, not even Anne.

With his mission clear, he set out to discover the truth of the faint rumors of the Seymour's.

Having lived at court for his entire life he knew where to look when searching for the truth. Being close to the King had its advantages when it came to seeking information. It also allowed him to know of the secret passages that only the king and his most trusted servants knew of. It would allow him to move undetected throughout the grounds, with no one being any the wiser.

Charles was aware that the king had not taken Jane as a mistress and knew that there was a reason, one he was not yet privy to. He had to discover what the Seymour's were hiding. He knew that Henry was still deeply in love with Anne but that he also had a deep fascination concerning Jane.

Henry had returned to Anne after speaking with Charles. It had become a regular occurrence for Henry to spend the afternoon with Anne, even if it was to only watch her while she slept. He used the time to sort out his feelings.

Anne was the love of his life. She challenged him. Jane was everything Anne was not, but she was keeping secrets. Henry had his suspicions of what she was hiding, but he needed Charles to find out for certain.

Charles had managed to track the Seymour's down to a secluded, rarely visited part of the Royal Gardens, well only Jane and her brothers. At first he was able to see them but he could hear everything they were saying. Charles was shocked at what they revealed.

Edward and Thomas were berating Jane for failing to take the King to her bed.

"After all we have done to make certain he would take you, he still has not. We have made sure you would know what to do. How is it that you have not bed him?"

"I have tried, you know better than any how I have tried. The King refuses to take be for he wants me to remain pure and untouched." Jane stated with a sneer.

"That is neither here nor there, Janey. You need to take him to your bed as soon as you can or all will be lost."

"Perhaps we should test Janey brother. That may be all she needs for encouragement. We can ensure she is aware of all she must do."

Charles was able to move into a better position to view the Seymour's better and was disgusted at what he saw. Thomas and Edward were quickly removing Jane's clothing and caressing her. But what appalled Charles the most was how Jane seemed to enjoy every touch.

"Edward, you go first, I will keep a look out."

Before his eyes the Seymour's performed the most immoral acts.

Charles was able to admit to himself that for all her faults, Anne was the better person. He was not sure what to tell Henry.

He took a moment to look at Jane and was sickened by what he saw. Her belly was slightly distended. He had seen his wife's belly like that before, when she had been with child. He was extremely disgusted about the fact that Jane had been enjoying it with her brother and that she appeared to be carrying one of her brothers child. Armed with the knowledge the Seymour's were not at all what they claimed to be.

The realization made Charles gag and stumble as he hurried away from the offensive acts unnoticed, as the other Seymour took his place between his sisters' thighs.

Charles returned to the castle quickly and met Henry in his presence chamber, where they arranged to go riding to discuss what Charles had learned.

After they had reached a secluded area away from the prying eyes and ears of court, Henry turned to Charles and asked him what he had learned thus far. By the time Charles had finished his tale, Henry was appalled.

"You saw this?"

"Yes, but I have not told the most sickening part. I believe that Mistress Jane had not only taken to both her brothers beds but that she is in fact with child. From what I was able to discern, they were trying to place her in your bed and pass the incestuous child off as your own."

"My God….I just cannot…" Henry trailed off. "I had my suspicions but I never even entertained this."

"What is to be done, Your Majesty?"

"The only thing that can be done. They will be sent to the tower and executed. That child is an abomination and should not exist. To think I would have turned my world upside down for that treacherous whore and her family."

Charles wisely did not comment as they returned to the Castle.

Several weeks later on the Tower Green, the Seymour family was escorted from their cramped cells to the executioners block. It had been spread through out the country the actions the Seymour's had taken and there was not one individual that sympathized with them. Not even the child Jane carried. The crowd shouted their displeasure with them. Crying out they were the devil and hells spawn.

Anne was able to carry her child to term and was granted a truly wonderful surprise. She had not borne one but two princes for England. Cementing her position as Queen of England and in Henry's heart. Anne had managed to bring about the start of a Golden World.

**The End.**


End file.
